darren_shanfandomcom-20200213-history
Steve Leonard
Steve Leonard (better known as Steve Leopard) is the main antagonist of the Darren Shan's The Saga of Darren Shan series. The Saga of Darren Shan Cirque du Freak A Living Nightmare In the first book, he was Darren's best friend, but after Darren became a half-vampire, Steve felt betrayed and swore to track him down and kill him. Before it, though, he was obsessed with vampires and collected stakes. He is the father of Darius Shan, who he had with Annie Shan. The Vampire's Assistant Tunnels of Blood Vampire Mountain Word travels with Harkat that the night of the vampaneze lord is at hand. Tiny sends Harkat to deliver this message to the vampires Trials of Death The Vampire Prince The Coffin of Fire was a magical coffin that when closed, would burst into flames but only harming the one inside. Whoever survived the flames would be the Lord of the Vampaneze. Steve was that one. Steve was chosen to enter the coffin by Gannen Harst, brother of Vancha March. Hunters of the Dusk The Lord of the Vampaneze is only mentioned when the three hunters are sent to kill him The Lake of Souls He was only mentioned. Lord of the Shadows Steve was careless as the Lord of the Vampaneze. He would make plans that were too complicated for his minions to follow. They were too theatrical. And if he got one of his enemies in his clutch, he would gloat and give them a chance to escape. Sons of Destiny Steve and Darren met in a final battle in their hometown. They dueled to the death. In the end Darren got the upper hand and stabbed Steve in the chest, it was fatal, but not an immediate kill. Steve lay there, paralyzed with shock, when Desmond Tiny showed up. Mr. Tiny announced that he was the father of the two battling parties. Steve begged Mr. Tiny to take him as a son, since Mr. Tiny chose the winner, Darren, to be at his side. Evanna was present at this time and was as shocked as anyone else. Her brother Mr. Tall, had died earlier that day, and was shocked to find out she had two more brothers. Mr. Tiny disowned Steve at that moment and left him to die. Darren, who did not want to be owned by Mr.Tiny, let Steve stab him until they both died. Trivia *He had 62 books about Vampires and had seen at least 50 movies about Vampires. **His favourite Vampire movie was "'Salem's Lot". *He once squirted ketchup on his mom's bed and left a plastic bat in the 'blood'. *He liked to drink his own blood when he was human. *He was called "Steve Leopard" By his friends and enemies. In the Film Steve is Darren's (secret) best friend. His mom is always drunk and his dad is long gone. He dislikes his life and Darren was the only thing to make him feel good. However, that all changed after Darren became half-vampire instead of Steve. Biography Steve was a bad influence on Darren. He would often lead him into trouble. When Darren told him they had to be "secret best friends", he didn't like it at all. A flier for the Cirque du Freak came out of a car and they decided to go to that. There, Steve saw Vur Horsten, a vampire under the name of Mr. Crepsley After the show, Steve went to find Mr. Crepsley to ask to become a vampire. After Mr. Crepsley told him that his blood was evil he swore to kill him and left. He then found out that Darren had stolen Madam Octa, who then bit Steve. Steve was then in a coma, which Darren cured with the help of Mr. Crepsley. Steve then found out that Darren had 'died'. At the funeral, Steve saw the marks on Darren's fingers and started shouting at him, only to be pulled off by Mr. Kersey. Steve gave Darren his PSP and left. At school, Steve punched a student in the face for bad mouthing Darren and threw his test paper at Mr. Kersey's face. After being turned down by the Vampires, Steve finds the Vampaneze and joins their ranks. Murlough was his mentor. His first 'victim' is Mr. Kersey as he disliked him. Like this, Steve then made up a plan to kill Darren and Crepsley, leading them back to the Theatre. Darren comes to rescue his family and Rebecca. He and Steve fight before being stopped by Mr. Tiny. Mr. Tiny and Steve then leave the theater. Personality Steve is rash and a bad influence. He is quick to judge and will get into fights easily. He can hold a grudge easily and will go through elaborate plans to get what he wants. Appearances Books * * * * * * Short Stories * "An Essay on Vampires by Steve Leonard" * "Annie's Diary" * "Shanta Clause" Movies *Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant Category:Vampaneze Category:Deceased Characters Category:Cirque Du Freak Characters Category:Cirque du Freak (film) characters